A garota da capa vermelha
by Nanda Taisho
Summary: Dentro do bosque obscuro, aquele bosque cheio de sombras, onde poucos raios de sol ousavam penetrar, existiam todos os tipos de perigos imagináveis e inimagináveis. Aquela floresta era tão densa e seus caminhos tão horripilantes que pessoas normais jamais se atreveriam a por um pé para dentro dele. A maioria das pessoas viveria toda sua vida e morreria sem nunca desbravar qualquer
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Os passos eram calmos, entretanto, seu coração batia fortemente dentro do peito. Ele podia ver, que, apesar de sua aparecia calma por dentro dela estava sendo travada uma batalha sangrenta. A cada passo as folhas secas gemiam embaixo de seus pés, a energia que emanava da pequena garota era, realmente, tentadora. Se chegasse a fazer o que sua mente pensava que faria seria uma grande festa e não no bom sentido da palavra.

As lentas passadas que ela dava, enfim, pararam, a respiração ficou pesada, os olhos se fecharam, mesmo que não fizesse diferença, o rosto se contorceu em uma careta de agonia, um gemido e lágrimas rolaram por sua face. A escuridão estava a sua frente, outro passo foi ouvido, a respiração estava mais lenta e sua decisão tinha sido tomada, entretanto a garota não deveria fazer aquilo. Ela sabia, ele sabia, mas o sofrimento escondido de todos estava visível para que ele percebesse, ele até podia sentir a dor ao olhar fundo nos olhos sem vida. Mais um passo, ela estava perto demais de um destino horrível...

- Se eu fosse você, eu não faria isso. – Ela se assustou, andou para trás desajeitadamente tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Quem está ai? – Perguntou sem reconhecer a voz de quem lhe falava.

- Não importa quem sou eu. O que importa realmente aqui é o que você pretende fazer. – A voz dele era calma e fria e ela estava desesperada.

- Eu não o conheço. – e num lampejo ela percebeu que a voz dele vinha do mesmo lugar para o qual ela estava indo. – Você é um deles, você esta falando da... – As palavras travaram em sua boca, seu coração estava ainda mais acelerado.

- É isso mesmo que você está pensando, eu sou um monstro, mas não como eles.

" O cheiro de poder e medo que você está exalando é tão forte, que, no momento em que você colocar o pé para dentro deste bosque eles vão te devorar tão rápido e você nem vai sentir a morte chegando, porém isso não vai ser o suficiente para eles, a sede de sangue será tão grande que todos sairão para atacar a vila e cada pessoa será devorada tão rapidamente quanto você foi. Até para mim, que não sou igual a eles é difícil não pensar em provar um pedaço seu, é tão tentador...


	2. Capítulo 1 - Pequenas conquistas

Pronto desde 25/08/14

Revisado 31/08/14

Postado 05/09/14

Num vilarejo chamado Shikon no Tama nasceu uma pequena garota de olhos acinzentados, uma menina tão pequena, tão frágil que todos acharam que ela nunca fosse sobreviver, até por que a cor rara de seus olhos mostrava o que eles nunca poderiam ver. Para a felicidade de Sora, sua mãe, a pequena Kagome cresceu forte e bela, nenhuma das pessoas que vivera em Shikon poderia dizer que uma moça mais formosa do que ela havia caminhado por aquele pedaço de terra.

Sora sempre fez de tudo para que Kagome sempre estivesse em interação com um mundo, para que ela vivesse todos os dias da melhor forma possível, para que ela aprendesse o máximo que pudesse, pois sabia que nem o ancião, nem os outros aldeões intercederiam por ela, muito menos por sua filha. Sua vida foi sofrida, ela nem sabia que estava grávida quando seu marido havia morrido em um acidente de caça, seus pais eram falecidos e seus sogros viram-lhe as costas quando havia pedido por ajuda. Não tendo mais a quem recorrer teve que se virar sozinha para conseguir o sustento das duas. Quando a menina ainda era apenas um bebê Sora a embrulhava num pano mantendo ela dura e com outro pano a mantinha amarrada ao corpo, desta forma ela podia trabalhar e cuidar de Kagome ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes, algumas colegas lhe ofereciam alguns mantimentos para que não passasse por mais dificuldades do que já enfrentava em sua vida.

Enquanto muitos teriam apenas desistido de suas vidas se estivesse na situação em que ela se encontrava, mas Sora era uma mulher cheia de garra, era batalhadora e determinada, seu marido sempre dizia que era o homem de mais sorte de toda aquele vilarejo por ter uma mulher como ela. Sora não se deixou abater em nenhum momento desde a morte de seu cônjuge, ela tinha que fazer o que fosse preciso para manter Kagome bem, afinal, sua filha era o seu bem mais preciso, ela era o símbolo do amor que existiu em seu casamento, era um pedacinho dele que havia sobrevivido.

-/-

- Kagome, você está pronta? – Perguntou sua mãe apreensiva.

- Sim, mamãe. Estou mais do que pronta, não vejo a hora de ter meu primeiro dia de aula. – Disse a menor com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É melhor a gente ir indo então, como eu sempre digo...

- Antes cinco minutos adiantados, do que cinco atrasados.

- Antes cinco minutos adiantados, do que cinco atrasados. – As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo e logo veio uma gargalhada descontraída.

Sora e Kagome estavam chegando próximas à construção que era utilizada para serem realizadas as aulas, a jovem ficou agitada, nunca havia ouvido tantas crianças ao seu redor ao mesmo tempo, aquilo soava para ela como um paraíso.

- Mãe, é maravilhoso. – Dizia a criança extasiada com todos aqueles sons e vozes diferentes.

- Que bom que você está gostando desde a entrada, meu amor. Vamos indo, te levarei até sua sala.

Kagome sempre sonhara em estar cercadas por pessoas diferentes, ainda mais sendo crianças como ela, a sensação que ela tinha era que aquele lugar era um pedacinho do céu ao seu alcance. Seria tão bom conhecer outras pessoas, brincar com outras crianças, aprender muitas outras coisas com pessoas sábias.

Havia crianças até mais novas que Kagome chegando para aulas, porém ela só tivera permissão para frequentar a escola agora, depois de ter completado seus 10 anos de idade, o que era um tanto tarde, mas por mais que Sora implorasse ao ancião que deixasse que sua filha estudasse na mesma idade das outras crianças ele não tinha permitido. Myouga sempre dizia que Kagome era incapaz e que talvez nunca tivesse a oportunidade de frequentar as aulas. Como sempre, Sora jamais desistiu, sempre que podia retornava a bater na mesma tecla e repetiu tantas vezes o mesmo discurso que havia conseguido mais essa conquista em prol de sua filha. Sora via aquele lindo sorriso nos lábios da pequena como a esperança de que seu destino viesse a mudar, ela não desejava aquele destino para ninguém, muito menos para sua filha, era totalmente injusto.

- Olá, Sora. – Disse uma velha senhora assim que percebeu sua presença no recinto.

- Kaede, como vai? – Respondeu chegando perto para que pudesse abraçá-la ao realizar o cumprimento.

- Muito bem. Vejo que esta aqui é a pequena Kagome, não é mesmo? – A senhora colocou suas mãos no cabelo da menina lhe fazendo um pequeno carrinho.

- Sim, eu sou Kagome, embora eu deva discordar do pequena. – A menina falava em tom de brincadeira, as mais velhas riram.

- Mas creio que você ainda vá crescer um pouco mais, caso contrário todos irão pensar que você é um gnomo. – a pequena deu uma bela gargalhada. – Sora, pode deixa-la comigo. O nome dela está na minha lista de chamadas, então eu mesma posso levá-la para a sala e fazer com que se acomode.

- Muito obrigada, Kaede. – Sora voltou-se para a filha. – Se comporte meu bem.

- Eu sempre me comporto bem, mãe. Você sabe disso. – Kagome falou convencida, entretanto a garota não dizia nada mais do que a pura verdade, ela não dava nenhum trabalho a sua mãe, mesmo quando era recém-nascida pouco chorava e se contentava fácil.

- Eu sei, meu bem.

- Pelo visto, você é menos travessa do que sua mão foi quando era criança. Lembro, como se fosse ontem, as coisas que ela aprontava nas minhas aulas.

- Kaede, não precisa contar essas coisas pra ela.

- É claro que precisa. Eu aposto que a Kagome não vê a hora de ouvir todas as histórias da mãe dela, não é mesmo? – disse pegando na mão da menor.

- É claro que eu quero, tia Kaede.

- Então vamos indo, por que eu tenho várias histórias pra te contar.

- Kaede, assim você acaba com a minha moral. – Sora fazia cara de inconformada.

- Ah pequena Sora, eu não vou acabar com a sua moral, afinal de contas, você deveria ter zelado por ela enquanto podia. – Kaede ria gostosamente da própria piada.

- Kaede, você está tão engraçada como antigamente. Eu vou indo e cuide bem da minha filha, Kaede.

- Pode deixar, você sabe que ela está em ótimas mãos. Vamos indo, Kagome.

As duas tomaram seu rumo e Sora ainda ficou olhando de longe enquanto elas sumiam pelo longo corredor da escola. Ela via toda sua luta e sacrifício dando belas flores e ansiava que, assim como tal, dessem belos frutos. Essa era uma das muitas conquistas que esperava encontrar pela frente.

~~~ Nane, que bom que você gostou. E sim vai ser KAGXINU que é meu casal favorito. =D ~~~


	3. Capítulo 2 - A Origem

Finalizado dia 05/09/14

Revisado 14/09/14

Postado 02/10/14

Inu-Yasha e Cia não me pertencem, mas essa história sim.

Estamos em outubro *-* mês do Halloween *-* tenho uma grande fascinação por esta data, estou pensando em escrever alguns especiais, mas não vou prometer nada não quero escrever sob pressão kkkk, mas ainda assim gosto muito de escrever especiais em épocas que são mais interessantes, elas acabam me trazendo inspiração.

Sem mais delongas, segue mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês.

A origem

- Há muitos anos atrás, nosso vilarejo era repleto de intrigas, o que acabava nos levando a várias batalhas internas. Nosso povo se auto massacrava e o fim dos dias, para eles, estava chegando. Foi então que, um dia, a natureza se revoltou contra aquelas pessoas e as portas do outro mundo se abriram e delas saíram os males que viviam ocultos até então. As pessoas viam-se diante de novas preocupações e caso não houvesse união entre eles, cada dia seria um passo a caminho do fim.

"Um grande sábio, temendo o extermínio de todos, foi em busca de uma salvação. Busca essa que o levou a desbravar o bosque e enfrentar os males que nele habitavam. Este sábio conseguiu chegar à fonte de todo o terror e conseguiu, ao menos, um acordo que garantiria a sobrevivência da maioria das pessoas que ali viviam."

"Alguém sabe me dizer qual foi o acordo que o sábio realizou com a escuridão?" – A senhora tinha um semblante sério, seu olhar era, aparentemente, sereno, entretanto, quem a conhecesse saberia que aquela era uma história que ela gostaria de nunca mais repetir.

Alguns alunos levantaram a mão, alguns mais confiantes que outros.

- Sango, pode responder.

Kagome ouviu a menina pigarrear atrás de si antes de começar o seu discurso.

- Bem, o sábio conseguiu o seguinte acordo: A cada cinco anos uma das pessoas do vilarejo seria sacrificada, esta escolha seria feita com uma votação, onde todos na vila, com exceção apenas das crianças mais jovens que não possuíam entendimento, deveriam participar. Este sacrifício seria realizado para que suas crias fossem alimentadas, assim apenas uma pessoa as manteria longe de sua sede de sangue mantendo-as longe também das outras pessoas que viviam no local. – Ouvir a menina chamada Sango, era como ouvir alguém mais velho falando. Kaede havia lhe dito que todas as crianças da sala teriam a idade de 9 a 10 anos, mas ela juraria que a garota atrás de si tinha alguns anos a mais do que realmente poderia parecer.

- E alguém sabe me dizer quem foi a primeira pessoa sacrificada? – A professora tornou a perguntar.

Dessa vez menos crianças levantaram as mãos, aquele era um assunto muito delicado e todos ficaram um pouco tensos.

- Bankotsu.

- A primeira pessoa a ser sacrificada foi a filha do sábio, chamada Midoriku. – Kagome percebeu que este menino estava do outro lado da sala e sua voz era tremula, como se temesse dar uma resposta errada.

- E alguém poderia me dizer por que o sábio escolheu a própria filha como sacrifício? – A voz da senhora parecia perturbada com essa última pergunta.

Um único aluno levantou a mão. Kaede andou de um lado pro outro da sala.

- Pelo visto é só você que tem coragem de responder, Miroku.

- O sábio ofereceu sua filha como sacrifício para provar que o acordo era real e para demonstrar que todos deveriam se sacrificar por um bem maior, que era a sobrevivência do povo. Ao oferecer sua filha ele mostraria a todos que o sacrifício não seria apenas dela, mas dele também, pois era sua filha também e ele a amava. Todos esses detalhes serviriam de prova para que todos se convencessem de que aquele era o melhor caminho a ser tomado.

Um sinal estridente foi acionado, sinal esse que indicava a hora do intervalo. Várias crianças saíram correndo e outras pulando, no entanto, pareciam ter a calma maior do que a do próprio sábio.

- Algumas pessoas dizem que ela foi sacrificada por que era uma idiota cega. – Kagome ouviu o menino que estava na sua frente falando e sabia que era para ela que ele falava, era quase como se tivesse sussurrado ao seu ouvido. Kagome ficou aterrorizada, mas nos instantes que ela demorou a absorver a informação o garoto tinha simplesmente ido embora e deixado com que aqueles pensamentos horríveis se infiltrassem na sua cabeça.

- Higurashi, né? – A menina sentiu uma mão suave pousando em seu ombro, mas deu uma leve estremecida de susto. Conseguiu apenas balançar a cabeça positivamente.

- Ah me desculpe por assustá-la. – Disse a outra percebendo o incomodo da colega. – Eu sou Sango, estou sentando atrás de você na aula. Queria saber se gostaria de se juntar a nós no intervalo? – Sua voz soava doce como mel e com muito menos seriedade do que quando estava respondendo as perguntas que Kaede fazia.

- Sim, claro.

- Miroku e eu sempre ficamos juntos nos intervalos. Ele é o menino que respondeu a última pergunta. – Sango pegou em sua mão e, automaticamente, Kagome se levantou, como se aquilo já fizesse parte de uma rotina muito conhecida.

- Muito obrigada, Sango. Vocês dois me pareceram ser muito inteligentes. – Sua fala veio junto de um sincero sorriso, ela estava se sentindo bastante à vontade na companhia de Sango.

- Srtª Higurashi, prazer em conhecê-la. – A menina sentiu sua mão livre ser enlaçada por outra e levantada até o encontro dos lábios do menino, onde foi depositado um leve beijo nas costas da mesma. Kagome ruborizou levemente.

- Miroku, pare de agir como seu pai, ou vai acabar assustando a Higurashi. – Sango puxou Kagome para mais perto de si e sussurrou – Não liga pra ele, de vez em quando ele age da mesma maneira estranha que o pai dele, com o tempo você acaba acostumando. – Sango ria gostosamente, enquanto Miroku as observava com um olhar desconfiado. – É melhor a gente ir, se não vamos acabar ficando sem lanche.

Kaede os observava enquanto saia da sala conversando animadamente, Sango segurava firmemente o braço de Kagome junto ao seu, ficando visível que a garota se importava e a protegeria caso ocorresse alguma coisa. Esse era um instinto natural em Sango, ela sempre defendia os mais fracos ou os que necessitassem, e Kagome com certeza iria necessitar de alguém que lhe passasse segurança ao seu lado.

Bem, não era necessário ficar vigiando a criança como havia planejado, ela sabia que ao lado de Sango, Kagome estaria em ótimas mãos.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Destino Incerto

Finalizado – 22/09/14

Revisado – 08/10/2014

Postado – 01/11/14

O cheiro da comida estava no ar e ela só conseguiu perceber que estava com fome agora que estava indo para o refeitório, pois durante a aula estava tão fascinada que não iria prestar atenção em mais nada.

Sango e Miroku conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer que fosse o assunto, eles pareciam se conhecer a muito tempo, tempo esse que fazia com que tivessem uma forte amizade, talvez até mais que isso. De qualquer forma, ela estava com o pensamento anos além do presente, talvez, algum dia, conseguisse conversar a respeito do assunto com Sango. Por enquanto era melhor aproveitar, pois ainda era muito criança para isso.

- Higurashi, fica sentada aqui que Miroku e eu vamos pegar o lanche e logo mais voltaremos, tudo bem? – disse Sango assim que chegaram perto das mesas. Algo em sua voz a tranquilizava.

- Claro, podem ir. – Sango posicionou Kagome para que ela pudesse se sentar no extenso banco que ficava próximo à mesa, logo depois se retirou com Miroku para a fila do lanche.

Enquanto aguardava, Kagome se sentiu estranhamente vigiada, não como se fossem Sango ou Miroku olhando para ela, mas sim como se algo ruim a estivesse encarando insistentemente esperando pela oportunidade de capturar a sua atenção. A garota sentiu algo puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo gentilmente, entretanto sentia uma onda de hostilidade vindo do mesmo local para onde seu cabelo era puxado. Estava com medo.

- Hi-gu-ra-shi-chan. – Era o mesmo garoto que estava sentado à sua frente na aula. Ele pronunciou seu nome lentamente e se aproximou mais. – Parece que você já fez alguns amiguinhos.

- Quem é você? – Conseguiu perguntar, no entanto sua voz tinha uma calma que não era verdadeira.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, mas é melhor você não se acostumar com essa vida, pois o seu destino está traçado e todos sabem disso. Você vai ser um sacrifício, assim como o que a gente acabou de ouvir na sala de aula. – Ele dizia calmamente, sussurrando, como se nada de errado pudesse existir nas palavras que ele proferia. – É melhor você estar preparada para o pior. – Ela sentia o hálito quente batendo contra a sua face, não conseguia compreender por que aquele garoto falava coisas tão cruéis, ele sequer a conhecia, por que sentia como se ele a odiasse mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo?

Deixando que a mecha de seu cabelo caísse de volta ao seu lugar ele se afastou um pouco.

- Não se esqueça, Higurashi, é melhor não fazer muito amigos, pois só irá fazê-los sofrer com o seu fim. – Dizendo isso foi embora, mas aquela sensação de que ele a estava observando permaneceu intensa.

- Higurashi, tudo bem com você? O que o Hakudoushi queria? – Perguntou Miroku, logo depois sentiu sua mão tocar em seu ombro. – Você parece um tanto transtornada.

Sango sentou ao seu lado, ela sentia uma onda de preocupação vindo dos dois, tanto o Miroku, como Sango esperavam pacientemente a resposta daquelas perguntas.

- Bem... – A garota se retraiu.

- Se você não quiser falar, não precisa. – Sango a acalmou. – Eu não sabia exatamente do que você gostava, então trouxe algumas coisas simples como pão e leite.

- Obrigada. Não é que eu não queira falar, é que ele me disse várias coisas e eu fiquei confusa. Ele não veio me dar boas vindas, mas sim exatamente o contrário é o que eu acho.

- Não ligue para o que ele diz. – Miroku sentou-se ao lado de Sango. – Hakudoushi não tem uma boa fama por aqui, ele está longe de ser uma pessoa boa.

- Depois das coisas que ele disse com certeza ele não é uma pessoa boa. – Kagome começou a comer silenciosamente.

Sango e Miroku não a pressionaram a falar, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria tocando no assunto e desta forma seria melhor para todos.

A escuridão estava atrás de si, não podia vê-la, mas podia sentir o quão próximo ela estava. A respiração das pessoas estava pesada e no meio delas havia um leve ruído de choro e um cheiro salgado de lágrimas.

Não se lembrava de já ter presenciado tal cena, todos pareciam estar lá, homens, mulheres e crianças, todos. Ela era o centro das atenções, sentia-se terrivelmente observada por todos os lugares, todas as direções.

Estava sendo puxada pouco a pouco para dentro, todos aqueles olhos fixos nela, eles sabiam o que iria acontecer, mas por que ninguém fazia nada. Onde estaria sua mãe?

Não podia ser verdade, ela não queria partir...

Era o juízo final.

Kagome acordou agitada e o suor frio escorria pelo seu rosto, sentia seu coração batendo descompassado. Esse tinha sido o sonho mais terrível que já tivera em toda sua vida, sentia-o como se fosse sua realidade, será que as palavras que Hakudoushi tinha lhe sussurrado havia feito com que ela ficasse tão transtornada a esse ponto? Ela acreditava mesmo que aquele era seu destino? E mesmo que fosse ela conseguiria provar que era capaz e se livraria de tudo o que esperaria por ela nesse destino cruel? Afinal o sangue de uma guerreira corria em suas veias. Não deveria se abalar por tão pouco.

Sua mãe bateu na porta suavemente e entrou, como de costume, a porta, envelhecida pelo tempo, reclamou com um longo rangido.

- Bom dia, querida. – Sora sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. – Está tudo bem? – Ergueu a mão e tocou suavemente na face gelada da filha.

- Eu tive um pesadelo horrível. – Kagome sentiu-se sendo abraçada e devolveu com a mesma intensidade.

- Está tudo bem. Pesadelos são apenas sonhos ruins.

A menina não tinha certeza se poderia se apegar firmemente a essas palavras.

_Estou um pouco atrasada no próximo capítulo, geralmente quando posto um já tenho outro preparado, mas aconteceu que meu gato quebrou a pata num lugar onde não dá pra imobilizar e foi o maior transtorno aqui em casa, felizmente ele já está melhorando e acredito que não terei problemas em finalizar o próximo capítulo (que já está quase acabado) e começar o outro.__  
__Espero que tenham tido um ótimo Halloween. =^.^=_


End file.
